1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to printing apparatuses and printing methods for suppressing unevenness in density in an image.
2. Related Art
Inkjet printers (hereinafter referred to as “printers”) are known as a printing apparatus that forms an image by ejecting ink onto a paper as a medium. This printer alternately repeats a dot forming operation for forming dots on the paper by ejecting ink from a plurality of nozzles that move in a movement direction of a carriage, and a carrying operation for carrying the paper by a carry section that includes a carry roller in an intersecting direction that intersects the movement direction (hereinafter also referred to as “carrying direction”). Thus, a plurality of raster lines constituted by a plurality of dots that are arranged along the movement direction are formed and arranged in the intersecting direction, and an image is printed (for example, refer to JP-A-6-166247). In such a printer, in order to suppress occurrence of unevenness in density, there is the case where the density of an image that has been printed based on image data for printing the image with a predetermined density is read for each row region in which the raster line is formed, and the image data of the image to be printed is corrected for each row region based on the read information.
However, with the above-described printer, there is the case where a plurality of raster lines that are originally formed in the carrying direction at equal intervals are not formed at equal intervals due to decentering of the carry roller. Even if an image is printed based on the image data for printing the image with a predetermined density with such a printer, there is a possibility that the image will not be printed at an appropriate density. Also, if the image data is corrected based on information obtained by reading an image printed at a wrong density, there is a possibility that the image data will not be appropriately corrected, and the unevenness in density will not be suppressed.